


Tension

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, not really slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer brings up the unresolved sexual tension between Guy and Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [](http://thymelady.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://thymelady.dreamwidth.org/)**thymelady** for betaing this drabble.  <3

“You know, they say when two men lust after the same woman, it’s usually a way to cover the fact that they’re secretly in love with each other.” Said Archer, smirking, as he and his two brothers rode through the forest together. “Tell me, brothers: do you harbor secret desires about shagging each other furiously?”

Both Guy and Robin’s eye’s bugged out of their heads, and their mouths dropped open wide. Guy blushed furiously, while all of the color drained out of Robin’s face.

“I mean, I’ve seen the way the two of you argue and fight. Bitter enemies my arse; you two quarrel like an old married couple. The unresolved sexual tension is so thick I could practically cut it with a knife. I keep expecting you two to start ripping off each other’s clothes and pawing at each other like two dogs in heat!”

Robin froze in horror, and Guy’s eye started twitching furiously.

“There’s nothing wrong with it, of course. Love is love, as far as I’m concerned; and trust me, you won’t believe the kinds of kinky things I’ve seen in my travels - and been a part of, myself!” Archer said, grinning. “In fact, I have helpful books, lubricant and a few necessary accoutrements for sale if you’re interested! I’ll even give you a family discount - two percent off!”

Laughing, Archer took off riding, leaving his two brothers behind, still staring in shock.

“I can be quick, Robin,” Guy finally whispered, almost pleadingly. “Quick, quiet, accidental-like... I even know a few places where we can stash the body.”

Robin sighed.

“Don’t tempt me, Gisborne. Don’t tempt me.”


End file.
